Under The Mistletoe
by Arashi no Baka
Summary: [IncestSlash] If you don't like, then don't read. Probably gunna get banned for this...It’s a Christmas tradition to kiss under the mistletoe. But Gordon decides to make his own tradition involving mistletoe. And this is one tradition Scott isn’t going to


Under The Mistletoe

By Arashi no Baka

Disclaimer: I do not own Thunderbirds.

Warning: Incest. Slash. Smut. Whatever you want to call it.

Summary: It' a Christmas tradition to kiss under the mistletoe. But Gordon decides to make his own tradition involving mistletoe. And this is one tradition Scott _isn't_ going to miss out on.

Notes: A little smutty OTP pairing for Sena and Elli. Hope you guys enjoy this. Just because you're my fellow Gordon/Scott shippers! Spread the pairing! And Sena, there is indeed a reference to our Cha

"Gordon….don't you think that's enough?"

Gordon glanced down at his little brother from his position at the top of the stepladder. He flashed his devil-may-care grin and finished attaching the small green plant to the ceiling. "No way Al! You can never have too much of this stuff…"

"As that may be, I don't think that dad is going to appreciate this too much. Virge is already pissed at you. You hung some on the bathroom mirror and it fell in his tub of gel." Though Alan chuckled at the memory, Gordon could tell from the tone of his voice that the situation wouldn't be funny when his brother _found_ him. If there was one thing in the world Virgil wouldn't stand for, it was anything in his gel.

"He should relax a little. It's Christmas after all. And what better way to celebrate Christmas than with a kiss under the mistletoe?" Gordon jumped off the stepladder and stood back to survey his handiwork, completely missing the look on Alan's face.

"Um…Gordon? Now, don't get me wrong, I'm sure you have this all planned out, but…have you _noticed_ the lack of girls on the Island at all?" Gordon glanced at his brother, his face the picture of innocence. Alan frowned. "Because if you think for a second you're getting your hands on Ti…."

Gordon rolled his eyes and picked up the stepladder, throwing it over his shoulder in an exaggerated fashion. "Relax Alan…keep your friggin knickers on…" He paused, a smirk on his face as he left the room. "I have bigger plans in mind. It's not all about the girls you know…"

Leaving Alan with that cryptic remark, Gordon exited the lounge.

"You're gay?!"

"Aww….please….just one present?"

Jeff sighed slowly at Gordon's whine, his fingers on his temples. "For the last time Gordon it's not Christmas until _tomorrow_. Can we please keep that in mind here?!" He looked at his son who was currently sitting amongst the presents, shaking them and feeling them, trying to guess what was inside.

"Gordon!"

Th red-head gave a sheepish grin and wouldn't have moved at all, save for that fact that a hand gripped the back of his t-shirt, hauling him bodily to his feet. Gordon stared into Scott's face and upon seeing the glare tried to act innocent. "Oh no you don't Gordo…you're not pulling that one on me…"

Sulking, Gordon crossed his arms, feeling ridiculous. Scott smirked and half-carried, half-pulled Gordon in the direction of the bedrooms. "Now come on. The sooner you get to bed, the sooner you wake up. And the sooner we get piece and quiet. "

"You don't have to treat me like a kid you know…"

"If the shoe fits Gordo…"

Jeff could hear his two sons still arguing all the way down the hall way.

Gordon was still sulking.

Scott shook his head and stared at the amount of mistletoe Gordon had decorated his bedroom with. "Didn't get too carried away with the mistletoe then Gordon? Should be thankful it wasn't tinsel…like last year. We're still finding pieces of gold tinsel in the food."

"That wasn't my fault! It was dad…He left me in charge of the decorations."

"A mistake he won't be making twice."

"If you're just going to continually insult me you might as well just leave."

Scott smirked, his eyes flashing with an emotion Gordon couldn't define, but was definitely intrigued by. "And put all this wonderful mistletoe to waste? No way. Besides it's what you wanted wasn't it?"

Gordon didn't know what to say. Okay, so his subtle attempts at subversion, weren't so subtle after all. But half of him didn't want Scott to read into it. He wasn't _desperate_ for it, after all. "I have no idea what you're trying to say."

Scott raised a sleek eyebrow, his expression disbelieving. "Don't act coy with me Gordon Tracy. I'm not stupid. You didn't really think the Incident involving your little challenge with our dear brother was a one off did you?"

Gordon twitched at the reminder as Scott stepped closer to the bed. The red-head refrained from looking over, preferring instead to study the suddenly very interesting Juice stain on the carpet. "Because, you know, I was _very_ disappointed that you weren't nearly as adventurous with me as you were with Virgil…"

Gordon coloured under the memory and finally looked at Scott, finding his courage again. "Well, you didn't ask. I'm not going to be the one doing all the work you know." Scott grinned at the return of his feisty Gordon, and leaned down, his face inches form Gordon's.

"You didn't forget that it was just _kissing_ under the mistletoe did you?"

Gordon stared straight into his brother's eyes, shivering at the feel of Scott's breath, warm on his face. "I never liked that tradition very much…so I decided to make my own…kissing is the best part of foreplay after all… with you anyway…"

"Why just with me?" Gordon smirked as he pulled Scott's face even closer, threading a hand into Scott's thick locks. "Because from the moment I kiss you, you lose your control…" Gordon slid his face along side Scott's, until his lips were alongside his ear. "And out-of-control Scott, is a complete turn on…"

Scott shivered as he felt Gordon nibble on his earlobe, whilst the younger boy's free hand slid up his left leg, and came to rest on his waist. "Well, in that case, we had better put this stuff to good use, hadn't we?" Gordon pulled back, his eyes dark and wanting. "I thought you'd never ask…"

Hooking his leg round his elder brothers', Gordon pulled him forward, letting Scott rest against him, as their lips met in a fusion of passion and love. Hands were everywhere, tugging at hair and pulling at the T-shirts separating their bodies. Gordon moaned in the back of his throat as he felt Scott's hands drift under his t-shirt and trace lightly against his skin.

Gordon's eyes flared angrily as Scott tried to take control, and he pushed back, tearing his mouth from his elder brothers, he gripped the front of Scott's t-shirt. "I _really_ hope you weren't thinking of taking control Scott…that would be very naughty considering it's _my_ mistletoe and _my_ tradition."

Without waiting for the inevitable reply, Gordon crushed their mouths together once more. His tongue demanded entrance to his brother's mouth and Scott was only too willing to comply. As their mouths battled for dominance, the red-head slipped a hand onto the waistband of his brothers jeans and slid it inside both them and the boxers underneath. Scott arched into the touch, his eyes sliding closed as Gordon groped his brother, bringing him to full hardness as his mouth slid down Scott's neck, to the small join in the shoulder.

Sucking lightly at the skin, he grinned to himself as Scott moaned and his brothers lithe fingers raked at Gordon's back, nails digging in hard enough to mark. The younger hissed and in retaliation bit down. Scott yelped and tried to pull away, but Gordon griped his brother's waist with his free hand. "Oh no you don't…"

He pulled Scott back, his mouth working its way even lower, teasing the first nipple with his teeth. Pushing down the trousers and boxers in one go with his free hand, the other worked up a slow rhythm, and a smirk erupted on his face at the pants and moans from his elder brother. "Who'd have thought you'd be the one panting under _me_?" Scott groaned and clung to Gordon's shoulders his fingers tight on the bone. "Nnn...nice to take...the back seat…now and again…"

The smirk faded as Scott's body arched up, his fingers digging into skin, making Gordon hiss in pain once more. With a cry of his bother's name, Scott came into Gordon's hand, and the younger boy stared straight into Scott's eyes. He lifted his hand and took the first finger in his mouth, sucking on it lightly. Scott let out a slight moan as Gordon repeated the process with the second and third finger. When it came to the fourth, Scott took the finger in his left hand and slid the digit into his won mouth.

Gordon felt his resolve weaken as Scott's talented mouth tasted his won essence, kneading the skin in all the right places with his tongue. With his free hand, Scott undid the fly on Gordon's jeans, making sure to take it slow as the younger groaned in the back of his throat. The brunette lifted Gordon out of his jeans, pushing him back down on the bed once they were free and sliding his hand up the front of Gordon's t-shirt. "I think it's time I took control…"

His hands slid up Gordon's tanned body, fingers tracing the skin as he slid the t-shirt up and over his brother's head, the younger boy trembling slightly at the touches. Scott smirked. Pay back felt good. He slid down his brothers body, pausing only to delve his tongue into Gordon's navel, arching the red-head back of the bed, moaning. His hands gripped Gordon's waist, his head moving even lower. His tongue ran it way up Gordon's inner thigh and he could feel his brother struggling against this hold. Smirking, he paused before sliding his tongue up Gordon's length, almost smug at the mewls and moans escaping Gordon's mouth.

Deciding to tease his brother a little more, his tongue left no part of Gordon's erection untouched, eventually finding it's way to the small slit in the tip. Gordon jerked off the bed, moaning Scott's name over and over again as he panted and Scott granted mercy, taking Gordon in his mouth.

The red-head tossed his head back and forth, hands gripping the comforter beneath him as he struggled to hold onto what little conscious thought he had left. "Scott….uhn…." His mind refused to help him out, and when Scott's tongue found the tip for the second time, light exploded behind Gordon's eyes and he felt pleasure shoot through very nerve in his body. Crying out his brother's name, Gordon plunged into the abyss and felt himself come.

By the time he had regained control of his senses, Scott had crawled back up his body, and was kissing him. Tasting his own essence on his brother's tongue sent a thrill through Gordon and he pulled Scott down closer gathering the hem of his shirt in his hands and pulling. At the tearing sound, Scott pulled away, staring at the remains of his favourite shirt in horror.

Gordon grinned. "It was in the way." With that the only explanation, he slipped Scott over and was now the one back in control. Scott wondered why it was always domination with them. Neither one would conceded defeat and it was one hell of a turn on. Always. Especially considering it meant exotic sex in exotic places. Oh yeah. Gordon was _definitely_ the one for him. He was brought back to earth with a crash as he felt Gordon slammed into him, now warning and no ease.

"HOLY FUCK!" The cry left his mouth before he'd even realised it and he arched into the feelings Gordon was eliciting in him as he pulled back and then slammed back in again. Moans and mewls left his lips as Gordon's hands worked their way to his waist, following Scott's movements as he worked at keeping time with his brother. Gordon slammed in once more and he hit something in Scott that made the brunette see stars. He opened his mouth to cry but no sound came out. Gordon raised an eyebrow and smiled, his own resolve starting to weaken as he neared his climax. Striking that spot over and over he reduced his brother to a moaning wreck.

"Nnngh….Gordie….love…gunna…"

Gordon failed to catch most of the words leaving Scott's mouth but the ones he did catch encouraged him on. As he pushed back in one last time, he arched his back an felt cot spasm, managing a cry at last, Gordon's name slamming against his ears as he fell over the edge. As his muscles clamped down around him, Gordon found his release too, crying Scot's name into the fading light of the room.

Panting, he slid out of Scott an fell beside him on the bed, his heart racing, and ears pounding. Th red-head sighed slowly and mewled softly as he felt Scott's hand in hi hair, the other pulling him close. "I love you Gordie-bear…"

"I love you too Scott. Merry Christmas." Scott nodded and continued to stroke Gordon's hair. He smirked thoughtfully. "I'm glad you decided to decorate again this year."

Gordon grinned. "See…. Told you putting up the mistletoe was a good idea...Maybe I'll have to do it next year to…"

"Definitely"

"Good night Scott."

"Night Gordy…" Gordon closed his eyes and was about to drift off when he heard Scott's words. "Does this mean that if today's only Christmas Eve, I get to shag you again tomorrow?"

"G'night Scott"


End file.
